The Pyro
by bl1nd3ye
Summary: The Pyro has an intellectual mind, though no one hears it.
1. Yesterday's Memory

Chapter One: Yesterday's Memory

This room always feels cramped. How many of us are here? One, two, three... eight, NINE?! All nine of us are here for today's mission? Must be something important...

"Mission begins in thirty seconds!" The Announcer calls through the intercom. Who was she? Doesn't matter, we're getting paid. "Mission begins in five, four, three, two, ONE!"

We all rush out screaming our war cries. My voice is unheard though.

"LEFT FACE!" the Soldier is calling out directions again... he's not the brightest bulb in the shed. I watch for a moment as he rocket jumps up onto a small ledge. He's off the handle again...

"Zat man vill be ze the death of us some day," the Medic sighs as he runs off with the large bear of a man. Those two always stay together, sometimes he follows me closely, he knows I bring much torture to the enemy while keeping him safe for a while. Just the other day we were on a short mission, three of us, me, the Medic, and that drunk Demoman.

That mission was simple enough, capture the enemy intelligence. Three men for the job, any more would have made it difficult. The Demoman went off to guard our suitcase, the Medic and I rushed off to get theirs. We snuck in, no easy job for two men, me in a flame retardant suit and a crazed man in a doctor's coat stained with some dried blood. We hadn't seen hide nor hair of the other team, this worried me...

We were close to the intelligence room, Medic had that Medi-gun of his charged, it crackled from the charge. He looked at the way I motioned, he understood, they all could understand me even if I couldn't be heard through this gas mask. The Medic put away his Medi-gun for now, he was a quick draw with it, if need be for it's charge. We crept slowly and listened around, no beep, no enemy Engineer. No senseless rant, no Soldier defending. No whirring, so no Heavy... no mumble, not another Pyro. No team in their right mind would have a Medic defending... So that leaves Scout, Spy, Demoman, and Sniper. Would they have four defending? Scout would be too energetic, he'd be running for our suitcase. Sniper would be camping waiting for us, he'll pose a threat in a while. Spy can be anywhere... The enemy Demo would be drunk too.

I held my flamethrower tight, gave a quick signal to the Medic to watch his back and wait a second, I moved forward, listening was difficult, but I couldn't hear anything around. Then I heard it.

CLICK! The sound resonated throughout the room. A Spy was defending, smart choice catch us off guard if it were another here. I called the Medic over, lightly dousing the air around him with flames. I gave him a quick sign of "being careful." He walked close knowing my flamethrower will take care of the Spy if he pops around a corner.

I grabbed the suitcase, made a quick makeshift backpack out of it to make it easier to bring back to base. We started heading out slowly, then we saw him. Spy, he ran when he saw me, but he wasn't cloaking, not a good sign... I pulled out my shotgun and started shooting, a few pellets hitting him and slowing his escape momentarily. A signal to the Medic, letting him know that we may be walking into a trap, he nodded and was ready with the Medi-gun. We rounded the corner and there was the Demo with the Spy, flicking a cigarette in our direction.

"KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!" the Demoman cried out. The loud sizzle of Medic's Über-Charge resonating after the Demo's war cry. I laughed maniacally feeling the surge of the Medi-gun's charge flowing between me and the Medic. Time to go to work, I rushed forward and burned the drunk to a crisp, easy task seeing as he sweats alcohol. The Spy took a burn and fled, I heard that new watch of his going off, the flames are out now. I should find that Sniper before we have to cross the wide open crossroad.

We rushed up to the Sniper's deck, the Charge running out with a distinct sizzle. There he was, sitting low his rifle barely sticking out the window, hard to catch if you were on the other side. We crept up the last bit to be near him. I gave the Medic the okay sign, he gave that maniacal grin of his. He pulled out that needle-tipped saw of his, menacing, truly menacing. He gave a small brush at the bottom of his coat, carefully steadied his arm to hit his mark.

"Gaaaahhhhh!!!" the Sniper was down. We ran across the crossroad and made it back to our base. Job well done, no major set backs.

"Very good!" the Announcer called through the intercom. Well at least we got a small bonus for that day's mission.

**A/N Well this is my first story, so I invite heavy criticism. Please tell me what you like, what you don't like, and what I can do to make it better for you. So I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	2. Mission

Chapter Two: Mission

Today's mission has been going on for five minutes. So far our defenses are set up nicely. We have to control territory today, the dry heat of this place isn't doing me any good in this suit. I won't take this suit off for anything though.

The mission is seeming to be simple enough, why do we need all nine of us here? Engie is close to the front lines, building up his Dispenser and looks like he's got that Sentry of his going up. Spy is lurking around, I can see that small wisp of smoke moving around. The goggles on this gas mask have a nice filter, some things just seem easier to catch. Medic and Heavy are stomping around at the front line. Where is the other team? Sniper is pretty far back, though the glint of his scope is small, I can see it. The small dot it emits for aiming is near my feet, I guess he's just checking the accuracy, though it's never been off... Scout is frittering around, at least he's around the front line. Demoman is just behind a shed drinking, the smell of strong whiskey cuts through my mask.

I hear a Medic call out having a charge, was it ours? No! No it wasn't!

"Mmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrr" I call out to the team. They know what I'm saying even if none of them actually hear my voice.

The other team of nine comes rushing out with a Kritzkrieg Über-Charge ready, our team notices and ducks behind cover as their Heavy starts laughing at our cowardice. We had to, we were only allowed 5 respawns this mission, after that we'd be pulled out and forced to watch as our allies fought without the fallen. Maybe this is to make us craftier at winning. Or maybe they just didn't want to fund the power needed for the respawn machine...

I think the enemy miscalculated their Über-Charge, they ran out before they could even use it. Time to go to work. I heard our Medic set off his own Charge and Heavy laughing evilly, here comes hell! I pulled out my shotgun and started taking shots at their scared faces. I heard a harsh scream and realized our Sniper got a nice headshot on their Sniper. I gave a quick thumbs up and turned back to grab my flamethrower. Time to light some fires. I rush into the enemy mass letting them catch a wisp of my flamethrower, they won't last much longer thanks to Heavy's Sasha. I grab my Axetinguisher, and start hacking at their burning bodies, each of them falling down with each strike. I'm laughing, it's just so befitting to kill these simpletons with an elaborate fire ax fitted with barbed wire.

The sounds of pain, delicious. I wonder if this is how it feels to be the Reaper. Taking lives and enjoying it, feeling the rush of a sharp blade digging deep into their skin. Their cries of pain, so enticing, I must continue my rampage, they won't have much of a Charge when I get to their little respawn area. I can hold them off for a while, hopefully my team mates can capture the points while I keep these simpletons at bay. Our Medic comes by, my instinct tells me to douse the air with fire, he doesn't catch fire, good. He has another Charge, quick at that isn't he? I hear their Pyro agitated, looks like he wants a piece of me. I'm quite glad I have Medic here. My evil counterpart is quite aggressive, though he's not as well learned as myself. I do hope the rest of the team is doing their job, it won't be long until our enemies come out again.


	3. Capture Near

Chapter 3: Near Capture

"Attention! The control point is being captured!" the cold voice of the Announcer barks through the intercom.

Does she mean ours? Or just a note to our team that we are actually getting the last point? She's confusing often times, it's quite annoying. Must get ready the enemy will be pouring out at any moment now. Out comes the enemy Scout, hyper little guy, he rushes at us, I pull out my shotgun and give him a few rounds to slow him down a second while I pull my flamethrower out. He's close enough now, I start to burn him, he's screaming out "Fire fire fire!!!" He won't last long now, weak little man.

Their Demoman comes out screaming something I cannot understand. All that alcohol should make him an easy burn, he lobs a grenade at me, I take a hard hit. Our Medic knows that I won't let him take the hit of a grenade. Medic is valuable, he shouldn't get taken down. I check my gas tank, enough for a couple compression blasts, the Demo lobs a couple more grenades and I blast them right back. He explodes from his own grenades, that drunken Scot is just an idiot. I'm starting to feel triumphant, this is a little too easy. Their Pyro comes out and he's burning through his gas fast, I watch his insane waste of gas. I pelt him with a few round of my shotgun and time the use of my flamethrower, as soon as he's in range I feel a surge of power and sure enough I was letting loose a critical spray of fire. He goes down but I still have a fair amount of damage on me, Medic heals me up some, but I'm out of gas now. We both leave, I don't know when they'll come out, but I'm sure they want a piece of me now.

I rush back to our spawn point, I need more gas for my flamethrower. I grab a new tank attach it and make sure it works right. Well I'm assuming the rest of the team at least has most of the points captured by now. I run out and go find the rest of the team, they've taken a light beating with one loss, being Scout. He'll be back in a few seconds to hop around and help capture these points faster. I watch a dot of light cross the battle field. I call out a warning and our Sniper spots the general direction of where the dot is from. He starts looking for their Sniper's position but I watch as he's just pulling the trigger he gets taken down. I give another warning, telling my team to watch their heads. They take the hint and generally have an idea of where the Sniper is, they duck around some cover. We can either wait, or serpentine to avoid the shot. Either way we may lose someone else. They're building a Charge, and we can't get to them to stop it. As long as our Medic has a Charge, we should be able to last a little while longer. I take a chance and run out toward the Sniper, using some gas to make a cloud of fire to hide myself a bit. I get into an angle he can't get to easily and quickly make my way up to his small nest.

I find myself feeling almost claustrophobic as I reach the Sniper's camping spot. I try and keep quiet getting up there, but this fire retardant suit just doesn't make it easy. I creep up near the Sniper and quickly burn him with my flamethrower, he reacts with bad timing and gets my Axetinguisher in his face. I love that scream, it's so pained and agonizing. Our Spy comes out of the shadows nearby. "Oh please, you mumbling abomination, he was mine!" If he could see my eyes he'd watch as I roll them and start out to the main battlefield. Before I leave, I try and tell him to find their Medic and take care of him. I assume he got the idea and went off, cloaking on his way down. I never trust that Frenchman, he's too reserved, keeps to himself, and generally stays in the shadows.

Here I am again, out in the battlefield a lot is happening now, the enemy is pushing back hard now. Our Scout is running circles shooting that scattergun of his into what ever enemy he can. Sniper is back hitting a few of their team with some quick shots to damage them. Heavy is crying out his thick accent of insults while firing that huge minigun of his, Sasha. Demoman has a patch of his sticky bombs on the point while lobbing a few grenades over everyone's heads toward the enemy. Soldier is generally shooting his rocket launcher in their direction to do some damage with the blast radius of each rocket. Our Engineer has a well placed Teleporter up, along with his Dispenser and Sentry, all watching the point, just in case Demoman goes down. Medic is still healing us all as we get hurt, he may be somewhat twisted but he's a damn good doctor. I've heard the screaming of some of their team, perhaps the Spy is doing a good job. What worries me now is where is their Spy?

**A/N:**

**So here's Chapter 3 for those who are reading my story, this is still my first actual long term story, and I'm hoping everyone is enjoying it so far. I'd love to get feedback and hear what you all think. I'm not really sure where I'll be going with this story. I have another in my head that I want to write, but I don't want multiple projects just yet. College and all that just means less time to work on a fanfic. Well until the next one.**

**-Bl1nd3ye**


	4. Spah 'round Here

Chapter 4: Spah 'round Here

"SPY!" cried out the Sniper. He's always alert, so at least we know it isn't a nervous twitch.

He has that large blade of his out, carefully scanning the area for the enemy Spy. I make my way over and begin filling the air with flames. He's bound to be close to get our Sniper's attention. There, he's on fire, the Sniper takes a his rifle out fast and hits him and sends him tumbling to the floor. Well that was an easy defeat, then again most Spies are not that smart.

"Five minutes left in the mission."

Time seems to be a deciding factor in our line of work. If we don't win or lose before that timer ends then we all lose, as if this was some sick game. Well we just have to push into the last point. Heavy and Medic should be able to get through and the rest of us support as best as possible. This enemy though feels like they really want to push us back.

Another Kritzkrieg assault. This time I get taken down by the sudden attack. I curse profoundly beneath this mask of mine once I re spawn. I survey this room we come to. It's somewhat small for all the men who come here. I know the team is doing all right. There haven't been any further respawns so far. I take a minute and look at the cheap "lockers" they provide for us. I go to mine and take out a hat that I found not long ago, well it's not much of a hat, it's really a glove but it fits snugly atop my gas mask. I'll wear it out there, makes me feel special.

"Three minutes left in the mission."

I'm back out in the battlefield. Just three minutes. We need to push forward if we want to win. Maybe we can win...

"GWAAAAAH," it was our Medic! But how? Then I spot the reason, that maniacal Pyro has an Axetinguisher. Clever for such an insane counterpart. The Heavy turns him into Swiss cheese with that minigun of his. I attempt to lead our team for a sneak attack, I get one volunteer, our drunkard. Well that's enough to get rid of any sentries. We make our way around a back way to the enemy, most likely covered by a sentry

A beeping tells us that there is one. Where is hard to know exactly, but we know it's here.

**A/N: Okay so it's been a few weeks since I updated. College got in the way, so did some many hours of torching, exploding and backstabbing people.**

**And I so wish I had the Respectless Rubber Glove.**

**I still don't know where I'll end this series, but I'm sure it won't be for a few more chapters. Hope everyone reading enjoys and I would like criticism in the reviews if I get any more from here on.**

**And thank you for reading in general.**

**-Bl1nd3ye.**


	5. Drunken Assault

Chapter 5: Drunk Assault

Me and a drunk. This will be an interesting attack. A quiet whir and a distinct beep, those sentries are a pain to destroy. I guess that's why the Engies use them instead of being a front line fighter.

"Dat sentry gon' be a problem for us," slurs my Demoman companion. He's right though, looks like that one eye still has some use. He must know it's tactically placed, though in his drunken stupor he'd just say it's trouble. I just nod and stick my head around the corner. Beep beep, okay will its there, hard to hit but if this drunk knows enough to use his grenade launcher, he should hit it a couple times.

I give him a sign I hope he can understand, which I assume he does because he gets far enough out to just barely see the sentry and angle that explosive tosser just right.

"Sentry down!" calls out the enemy Engineer as the beeping man-killer crumbles.

"Go, go, go!" the Demoman runs out with his pipe bomb launcher planting explosives as he goes. I go against his direction hoping to catch the enemy off-guard from behind. Setting the enemy on fire is just beautiful, flames scorching their mostly untanned skin. I reach the enemy and call out as well as I can to my team to begin an attack. I think someone heard me because moments later I see them all pushing forward as I start burning the enemy. All I can think now is "burn burn burn."

They begin dropping like flies. One after the other, mercenaries fall to their momentary death. With this push we can take the points with no problem, the drunkard can camp their small spawn exit for a while. We make our way through the building and desert-like surroundings to the last point. Nothing stands in our way of victory.

The team makes a quick capture and with few losses overall in this mission. Either our adversaries were of low intelligence, or we are getting quite better at doing our job. Doesn't matter, we won, they lost, and we get a nice payday bonus. It's not often we get a chance to leave the battlefield, but when we do, we all go see whoever still remembers us, and find time to spend what we've earned. Even if its on something we won't really be able to bring as a memento of the world outside. When the time comes for our short break, I'm going to find a new hat that can fit atop this fire retardant suit and gas mask. Something that will stick well.

Since we finished this mission we are to go back to the barracks to have some free time. The next mission isn't until two days from now. We are told it will be an explosive experience. I assume we are to push that little cart with the large bomb on it again.

While I walk around the "accommodations" the higher-ups so generously had paid to put together. It's almost depressing seeing these bunkers, so ill lit. Just barely enough space for everyone to have their own personal space. Hardened men, made as such through so many battles, too bad few shower, and those that do just rinse... I'm ever thankful for my gas mask.

A few of the team moves to a corner to light up their cigarettes, they have a small conversation. I could walk over and listen, but then again, I won't be able to talk. This mask defeats my ability to, but there is no way I'm removing it, not even to talk to my comrades in battle. I've come up with a series of hand signals and gestures easy to understand, my team knows me well enough to know when I need something, and when I'm giving warning.

I walk over to the Engineer, he has his acoustic guitar out for once. He's tuning it, twisting the nob back and forth, searching for that pitch center. It's not often we hear his guitar, and few hear his singing. He starts playing a folksy sounding tune. The Soldier walks over with a chair and sits on it backwards. No singing just a tune, it catches everyone's attention though, they all stop what they're doing. For once it almost feels like we're a big cross-countries family. It's the last bit of sanity that seems to linger in this world of ours, this endless and senseless war.

The Medic walks away into the medical wing. He never seems to want to stay long enough for the more interesting stories the team has. Paperwork, I guess, keeps him busy, we just have to submit a short report on ammunition used.

One day this thing will end, we'll have time to go back to our lives. Then again, what do I have now? With this flame retardant suit and gas mask that has become more than just a uniform, it's a mental support.

**A/N: So I actually moved this into the behind-the-scenes world of TF2. Anyone think I did good?**

**Anyways, I hope those following are enjoying what I've been writing. I may start working on a new story soon.**

**Love for all  
**


End file.
